


Monsters Are Real (And They Look Like People)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Murder Husbands, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles Stilinski stopped looking for monsters under his bed when he realized he was one.





	Monsters Are Real (And They Look Like People)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts), [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).



(It started like this.)

Once upon a time, there was a little prince named Mieczyslaw Stilinski. He was the only son of King Noah and Queen Claudia.

There was no evil that Mieczyslaw couldn't slay.

And if ever a monster or beast was a tricky opponent, Queen Claudia could defeat it with her love, so the monsters fled his closets and shadowy corners. And King Noah would banish evil from beneath Mieczyslaw's bed with the fires of his courage.

Everything was perfect. Everyone was safe.

They lived happily ever after.

(They didn't. It was more like this.)

A little mischievous prince died the same day Queen Claudia was murdered… by Mieczyslaw's own hand.

It wasn't out of love. It wasn't out of revenge. 

It was because Mieczyslaw wanted to live. And, for whatever reason, Queen Claudia no longer wanted him to.

But the Queen's love didn't scare herself away. Neither did the King's courage.

So Mieczyslaw took matters into his own tiny hands. “What can kill a monster?” he asked himself. “A scarier monster.”

(No. Well, yes. It's closer.)

Stiles stood before an inferno, flames rising higher than the trees in the preserve.

He didn't know why he was there. (He knew.)

A woman with blonde hair laughed as screams and howls echoed in the night air. Everything smelled overwhelmingly of smoke and chemicals Stiles wasn't supposed to know anything about.

A man with blue eyes lived in the burning house. His name was Peter.

Peter. Peter. _Peter._

Peter tried desperately to get inside the burning building. Even when his shirt caught fire, he never stopped fighting to get to his family.

“What can kill a monster?” Stiles whispered.

Peter's gaze snapped to Stiles; his eyes flared like blue lightning. A growl rumbled from his throat.

“A scarier monster,” Stiles answered his own question with a rictus grin.

One flick of his hand. The fire went out. Two flicks of his hand. The mountain ash encircled the blonde woman. Three flicks. She went up in flames.

Stiles stuck his hands in his pajama pockets and walked away.

(Almost there. Tilt it a little.)

A sun lived inside Stiles's chest. It burned him from the inside out. Nothing could ever hurt as much as the raw magic that would eventually supernova inside him.

He slit his own throat and bled electricity onto a dying tree.

“Stiles!”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Peter looked so horrified and worried, claws the sharpest Stiles had seen them since the night of the fire.

Did Peter think Stiles was going to die? How amusing!

The tree and the little shadow fox it imprisoned weren't scarier than a supernova.

He wasn't going to die. (He died.) He didn't stay dead.

(Nearly there. Almost right.)

The only reason Stiles didn't have red eyes was because the magic scorching his insides was stronger than Deucalion's Alpha Spark.

The only reason Peter did have red eyes was because Talia tried to Alpha Order him to stay away from “the insane little Spark.” She was foolish enough to do it without backup. 

Peter hadn't kept Kate's gun and wolfsbane bullets. (He kept her whole arsenal.) Peter was as confused as everyone else that the Hale Alpha Spark didn't choose Laura. (His eyes flared as red as his sister's blood on his hands.)

Stiles knew everything. He never said a word.

(It ended like this, in blood and possessiveness.)

Stiles leaned against a tree and watched as Peter buried yet another body.

“When is it safe to love a monster?” Stiles asked.

Peter froze, then dropped the shovel. With blood and dirt on his hands, he scent-marked Stiles's jugular. With a satisfied rumble, he said, “When you belong to that monster.”

(The sun still scorched. It never ended.)


End file.
